Soy bisexual pero no soy
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Pequeña parodia de un vídeo de BuzzFeed por el Día del Orgullo. Amor es Amor.


_¡Feliz día del orgullo! Un poco atrasado, pero lo importante es que aquí esta. El año pasado hice un hermoso fanfic sobre la asexualidad llamado "Gris", si a alguien le interesa leer sería maravilloso. Este año, en cambio, decidí hacer algo mucho más simple. Así que decidí hacer un tipo parodia de BuzzFeed con algunos personajes de Drama Total, que al menos en mi opinión son bisexuales. Solo para aclaración, cuando las letras se vean _**así **_es porque es texto escrito en la pantalla. Espero que les guste._

**Soy bisexual, pero no soy…**

En cámara apareció un chico de cabello castaño claro, gafas y una playera azul que definitivamente era de marca.

—Soy bisexual, pero no estoy confundido— dijo Tom—. De hecho, a veces me confunden a los que solo les atrae un género.

.o

La siguiente fue una chica morenita y flaquita con un par de coletas negras.

—Soy bisexual, pero no es que esté experimentando— agrego Katie—. De hecho, es triste cuando otras personas me usan nada más para experimentar.

.o

Cambió a una chica de rastras, pecas y una gran boina muy colorida.

—Soy bisexual, pero no soy fácil— aseguró Laurie—. De hecho, me han dicho que tengo estándares bastante irreales.

.o

—Pero no soy un lujurioso— volvió a aparecer Tom.

.o

A continuación apareció una chica extremadamente pálida, con el cabello negro con mechones verde agua y orejas puntiagudas.

—¡Y no soy egoísta!— exclamó Gwen— Y si quieres tacharme de egoísta, créeme que hay un montón de otras razones que podrías elegir.

.o

—Y no es como que por eso haya más posibilidades de que te ponga los cuernos— dijo Katie.

.o

Ahora fue el turno de un chico rubio, de barbilla partida y un llamativo atuendo rosa, de hablar.

—Pero no le tengo miedo al compromiso— aclaró Jacques—. ¿Tienen una idea cuanto tiempo llevo con la p**** de mi pareja de patinaje artístico? No me malinterpreten, adoro a Josee, pero se necesita estar verdaderamente comprometido con el equipo para poder soportarla todo este tiempo.

.o

El sexto en salir fue un joven con una adorable separación entre los dientes, ojos verde agua y cuya vestimenta dejaba bastante claro que se trataba de un nerd.

—Soy bisexual, no mitad hetero y mitad gay— explicó Cody—. Soy una persona completa a la que a veces le gusta un chico, a veces una chica, o a veces ambos.

.o

—Soy bisexual, y no es solo una fase— aseguró Gwen—. La gente tiende a pensar que porque soy gótica, todo lo relacionado conmigo es una simple fase. Y las orientaciones sexuales sencillamente no funcionan así.

.o

—Soy bisexual, pero no me gusta el sexo casual— aportó Laurie—. ¿Recuerdan? Estándares.

.o

—¡Pero no soy una zorra!— se indignó Tom— Y aunque fuera lo que la sociedad califica como zorra, nadie tiene derecho a decirle así nadie.

.o

—Y no es que me esté tomando mi tiempo para admitir que soy gay— agregó Cody—. ¿Vieron Isla del Drama, no? Por eso están aquí. Créanme que no hubiera perdido la dignidad como la perdí por Gwen, si ella no me gustara de verdad.

.o

—Soy bisexual pero no lo digo porque quiera llamar la atención… Aunque si consigo que donen para salvar al Rinoceronte Blanco gritando que soy bisexual, definitivamente lo haré— dijo Laurie.

.o

—Soy bisexual y no, no quiero hacer un trío contigo y tu novio— continuó Gwen—. Eso de meterte en medio de una pareja nunca termina bien, ya aprendí mi lección.

.o

—Y no tengo una ETS— puntualizó Jacques—. Miren, soy un patinador artístico, mi cuerpo es un templo. ¿En serio creen que lo descuidaría así?

.o

—Soy bisexual, pero no estoy tratando de imponerte mis ideas— aclaró Gwen—. Tú ama a quien quieras amar, y yo haré lo mismo.

.o

—Soy bisexual, pero no soy solo bisexual— aseguró Cody—. Soy mucho más que solo mi orientación sexual.

**¿Aparte de ser bisexual, que otras cosas eres?**

—Soy bisexual, y también soy una militante del veganismo— dijo Laurie.

.o

—Y tengo un blog de modas— agregó Tom.

.o

—Y soy estudiante de Física Aplicada— presumió Cody.

.o

—Y creo mucho en Dios, y siempre he soñado con una gran boda en una catedral, con un enorme vestido blanco— compartió Katie.

.o

—Soy bisexual, y soy una artista— continuó Gwen.

.o

—Y soy una buena amiga— aseguró Laurie.

.o

—Y me encantan las cosas que hago— sonrió Cody.

.o

—Y estoy a punto de lanzar una línea de gafas— contó Tom—. El ser miope no tiene por qué quitarte estilo.

.o

—Y también lucho por los derechos del resto de la comunidad— aportó Gwen.

.o

—Y estoy comprometido— Tom levanto una mano enseñando un anillo de compromiso—. Ella me dio el anillo a mí. ¿No es lindo?

.o

—Y, como todos, estoy buscando el amor— agregó Laurie.

.o

—Y soy una fiel creyente de la monogamia— comentó Katie.

.o

—Y soy bastante leal con las personas que me importan— compartió Cody.

.o

Entonces la pantalla se dividió mostrando a Gwen y a Laurie.

—Soy bisexual, y algún día quiero tener hijos.

.o

—Soy bisexual, y estoy cansado de que las personas asuman cosas de mí por eso— se quejó Cody.

.o

—Soy bisexual y sé quién soy— aseguró Katie.

**¿Algún consejo?**

—Mira, las personas te van a juzgar, seas quien seas, hagas las cosas que hagas— empezó su discurso Jacques—. Por ejemplo, mírame a mí, soy prácticamente perfecto y aun así he recibido cientos de comentarios negativos a lo largo de mi vida. Así que tú ama a quien quieras amar, y nunca dejes que alguien te haga sentir mal por eso.

.o

—Soy bisexual y soy una persona real con una orientación sexual real— termino Katie.

_Solo recordarles que amor es amor, y hay que estar orgullosos de las personas que somos. Y si ustedes tienen etiquetados a cualquiera de estos personajes con una orientación sexual distinta, está bien, cada quien con sus headcanons. Y sé que no puse a Owen, el rey bisexual de Drama Total por excelencia, pero seamos honestos; está demasiado en el closet como para hacer algo así._

_Los quiere: yo._


End file.
